I Said YES
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Kagome?" Warning: ONE-SHOT & LEMON INSIDE


**I Said YES**

Sesshomaru dan Kagome adalah pairing yang tidak bisa lepas dari kepribadian gue sehari-hari dan setiap hari ada saja pikiran tuk membuat mereka bersama selamanya. Makasih buat yang masih setia menunggu fic dari saya, kalian luar biasaaa.

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is still Mine ekkeke~

Obi : Sabuk pinggang yang dipakai sewaktu menggunakan kimono

Inukimi : Sesshomaru's Mother

Toga : Sesshomaru's Father

* * *

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome sedikit menaikan wajahnya untuk melihat Daiyokai sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Miko?" Sesshomaru menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat Kagome.

"Umm.. Aku sedang mengumpulkan tanaman obat untuk diberikan ke nenek Kaede." Kagome menjawab dengan merapihkan tanaman yang sudah ia petik dan dimasukkan kedalam keranjang.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Sesshomaru ini katakan." Jawab Sesshomaru serius.

"Apa?" Kagome bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan sambil memegang keranjang tanamannya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Sesshomaru ini." Sesshomaru berkata dengan suara datar.

"Huh?" Kagome menjatuhkan keranjang yang dipegangnya.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak akan mengulang kata-katanya." Sesshomaru tetap berdiri tegak dihadapan sang miko.

"Jika kau ingin menikah, kau seharusnya bertanya. Kau tidak bisa memberitahu orang itu untuk menikah denganmu." Jawab Kagome kesal dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya bertemu dengan Sesshomaru. Iris samudera biru dengan keemasan menyatu dikala senja menyapa.

"Hn." Sesshomaru merasa dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Baiklah Sesshomaru hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku harus segera kembali ke nenek Kaede." Kagome mengambil kembali keranjang yang sudah ia jatuhkan dan bergegas untuk beranjak pergi.

"Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru merasa ini adalah jalan terakhirnya untuk menaklukan hati sang miko.

"Sesshomaru." Jawab Kagome sambil berbalik memutar badannya dan melihat Sesshomaru sedang berlutut dengan satu kaki bagaikan seorang pangeran yang ingin melamar kekasihnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sesshomaru berlutut dengan suara lembut dihadapan Kagome.

Kagome terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, tidak pernah terbayangkan Sesshomaru sang penguasa wilayah barat melakukan hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan. Memang akhir-akhir ini Sesshomaru sering berkunjung ke tempat nenek Kaede untuk melihat Kagome dari dekat dan mengamatinya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sesshomaru memiliki perasaan yang selama ini susah payah ia sangkal bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang miko manusia bernama Kagome. Butuh waktu lama untuk Sesshomaru meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Kagome pantas bersanding dengannya dan mau menerima segala kekurangannya.

"Yes. Aku akan menikah denganmu Sesshomaru." Kagome mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mempunyai cincin untukmu." Sesshomaru bangkit berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dari dalam haorinya dan melingkarkan cincin itu di jari manis Kagome. Cincin dengan mutiara kecil berbentuk seperti ranting tanaman melingkar manis dijari Kagome membuat Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil. Tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi akhirnya Sesshomaru mencium bibir lembut Kagome dan membuat mereka berdua merasakan surga dunia yang pertama kali mereka rasakan. Kagome memang memiliki perasaan suka yang mendalam untuk Sesshomaru, namun tidak pernah ia katakan dengan jelas karena takut cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tidak akan mungkin sang Daiyokai menyukainya apalagi ia seorang manusia. Ciuman itu berakhir dengan keduanya bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Sesshomaru menatap Kagome dengan tatapan bahagia dan akhirnya ia bisa memenangkan hati gadis impiannya.

Kagome melangkahkan kaki untuk menyusuri lorong yang ada di _Western Palace_ dengan tersenyum bahagia menyinari lembutnya udara hari itu. Bibirnya sempurna dihiasi dengan warna merah muda yang berkilau menambah kesan lembut yang terpancar dari dirinya. Semua mata tertuju padanya dengan senyuman yang menandakan bahwa mereka semua merasakan bahagia kala itu. Kombinasi warna merah muda dan putih jadi satu menghiasi ruangan yang akan segera menjadi saksi pernikahan yang indah. Ukiran kaca yang indah memantulkan cahaya kecil dan menimbulkan bayangan gemerlap dan bersinar. Lilin yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan berjajar rapih mengiringi di sepanjang altar pernikahan.

Kimono dibalut bahan sutra berkualitas tinggi yang memiliki campuran warna ungu dan putih menyatu dalam satu pola yang ia gunakan . Kagome mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bunga sakura yang berada di pergelangan tangan. Butiran bunga memanjang menutupi seluruh kain yang membalut tubuhnya, dan bunga-bunga kecil dijahit dengan rapih melingkari pinggang Kagome sebagai _obi._

Kagome melihat pria gagah dan tinggi menunggu di ujung lorong. Dia bukan hanya seorang pria. Dia adalah pria yang akan menjadikan dirinya seorang wanita seutuhnya, ayah dari anak-anaknya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat bahagia, membuat semuanya nampak indah meskipun memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh antara manusia dan sang Daiyokai penguasa wilayah barat. Dia adalah Sesshomaru.

Kagome merasa seperti mimpi, mimpi menikah dengan Sesshomaru tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya dan hari ini semuanya menjadi sangat jelas dan ia sangat bahagia. Dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, Kagome teringat saat Sesshomaru melamarnya dan tidak akan pernah melupakan hal yang paling ia sukai yaitu pada saat Sesshomaru berlutut dihadapannya dan meminta ia untuk menikah dengannya.

"Wanita ini, saya akan perkenalkan untuk hari ini sebagai pasangan dari anak pertama saya Sesshomaru _Lord of The Western Lands_. Sebagai pasangannya dia akan mengambil kewajiban dan memiliki beban untuk dihadapi bersama. Dia akan memberikan kenyamanan ketika pasangannya membutuhkan kenyamanan. Dia akan melahirkan dan membesarkan anak-anaknya kelak. Dia akan selalu berada disisi pasangannya disaat perang dan perdamaian terjadi. Mulai saat ini ia akan dikenal sebagai _Lady of The Western Lands."_ Inukimi meletakan tangannya diatas kepala Kagome. Kagome tersentak sesaat dan bersinar memancarkan aura berwarna merah muda keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Mulai saat ini sampai akhir masa nanti, kau Sesshomaru tidak hanya melindungi tanah di wilayah barat tetapi melindungi istri dan keturunan pewaris wilayah dari barat. Kau akan memberikan ia keturunan untuk dibesarkan bersama. Kau tidak akan memisahkan istrimu dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Kau akan berjalan bersama dan bersama-sama membawa perdamaian. Kau akan selalu berada disisinya sampai kematian yang memisahkan. Mulai saat ini sampai akhir nanti dia adalah pasanganmu dan akan selamanya memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Untukmu inilah pasanganmu." Toga berbicara dengan menatap wajah Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mengeluarkan youki dari dalam tubuhnya. Dua energi saling berputar-putar lalu menyatu di udara dimana energi hijau milik Sesshomaru bertemu dengan warna merah muda milik Kagome berkilauan seperti berlian dan bersinar bagai persembahan yang indah.

"Kau adalah pasangan Sesshomaru ini untuk selamanya." Sesshomaru mengambil Kagome dan menariknya ke dadanya, ia menarik kerah kimono kebawah sampai di area yang memperlihatkan leher dan bahunya. Taring Sesshomaru semakin panjang dan matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Sesshomaru menggigit diantara leher dan bahu Kagome, sedikit lebih dalam yang menyebabkan Kagome merintih kesakitan pada saat Sesshomaru memasukan _youki_ kedalam tubuhnya. Sesshomaru menelan seteguk darah milik Kagome dan meninggalkan tetesan darah jatuh dari mulut ke dagunya.

Sesshomaru mengangkat Kagome sambil memberikan ciuman yang berhasrat, Kagome tidak peduli jika orang-orang disekitar melihatnya dengan kimono yang setengah terbuka dan memperlihatkan tanda yang ada di lehernya. Sesshomaru mengakhiri ciumannya saat ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk pergi dengan cepat melewati orang-orang disekitarnya menuju menara yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan malam pertama bersama istri tercinta. Dua pintu besar terbuka saat Sesshomaru mengeluarkan _youki_ yang menyebabkan tirai putih yang tergantung di jendela tertiup angin karena sang Daiyokai baru saja memasuki ruangan. Lantai kayu yang dilapisi dengan karpet berbulu putih halus menghiasi lantai kamar. Sebuah perapian besar berada disisi ruangan dan diseberangnya terdapat tempat tidur dengan empat pilar kayu menjadi penopangnya, diatas kasur tertata rapih bantal dengan dekoratif _crescent moon_ sebagai polanya dan selimut besar berbulu halus.

Bibir bersentuhan, nafas terengah-engah, tangan meraba-raba dan kimono yang setengah terbuka membuat Sesshomaru dan Kagome merasakan tekanan yang kuat untuk lebih dalam lagi menikmati tubuh mereka masing-masing. Kagome tersentak saat Sesshomaru memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai menjelajahi mulutnya dengan menikmati pijatan lembut dari lidah kagome. Sesshomaru menarik bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai untuk meraba bagian bawah dari rahang Kagome menuju lehernya yang terdapat tanda ikatan perkawinan mereka. Kagome tersentak saat lidah Sesshomaru menekan di lehernya yang menyebabkan lutut Kagome lemas dan merintih, Kagome memiringkan kepalanya kesamping agar memberikan akses penuh untuk Sesshomaru atas tubuhnya. Sesshomaru melepaskan diri dari leher Kagome dan memeluknya erat sebelum secara perlahan membuka kimono yang dimulai dengan melepas _obi_ dari pinggangnya, lalu membuka lapisan sutra pertama dan diikuti sutra berikutnya sampai tidak meninggalkan selembar kain di tubuh Kagome. Membaringkan istrinya di atas tempat tidur dengan kakinya yang masih menggantung disisi tempat tidur. Sesshomaru menyentuh pipi Kagome sebelum memberikan ciuman lembut dibibirnya, tanpa berbicara Sesshomaru memberitahu Kagome dengan ciuman betapa ia sangat mencintai istrinya.

Kagome mendapati dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat Sesshomaru melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Sesshomaru sudah siap berdiri diantara kedua kaki Kagome yang terbuka. Kagome menggeram saat Sesshomaru memperketat jarak diantara dirinya lalu menambah kecepatan yang membuat Kagome mengeluarkan suara rintihan tanda bahwa ia menikmatinya. Sesshomaru menggeram dalam kenikmatan dan menaikkan kaki kiri Kagome kepundaknya sebelum memulai ritmenya lagi dan lagi menyebabkan teriakan kesenangan keluar dari mulut Kagome. Sesshomaru meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Kagome dan memeluknya sementara pinggulnya terus mendorong kearah Kagome lebih dalam yang membuat nafasnya menjadi terengah-engah.

"Milikku." Sesshomaru mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya sebelum menyebarkan benihnya kedalam rahim Kagome.

"Milikmu." Kagome merintih saat klimaks pertama kali menderanya dan menemukan wajahnya berada diantara lengkungan leher Sesshomaru.

"Milikku." Sesshomaru menggeram saat menemukan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar

"Milikmu." Kagome meletakkan jari jemarinya di leher Sesshomaru dan tersenyum.

Kagome berteriak untuk kedua kalinya saat ia merasakan Sesshomaru diam ditempat dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menyebabkan rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. Sesshomaru tidak akan melepaskannya dengan cepat saat ia mengeluarkan _youki_ yang ia miliki menyatu dengan _reiki_ milik Kagome. Kagome membungkus kakinya di pinggang Sesshomaru dan menempatkannya di pangkuan suaminya. Kagome tersentak saat Sesshomaru mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun dengan kecepatan penuh. Kagome menutup mata saat merasakan tekanan yang ada didalam rahimnya dan mengeluarkan airmata kesenangan. Kagome tidak bisa melawan dengan kecepatan yang Sesshomaru berikan mendorong dirinya mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Sesshomaru mendorong ke satu tempat lagi dan lagi dimana Kagome merasakan sensasi surga yang luar biasa.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome memanggil namanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Milikku." Sesshomaru memperlambat gerakannya dan jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Kagome.

"Milikmu." Kagome menaikkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sesshomaru dan memberikan ciuman di bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sesshomaru membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kagome dan memeluknya dengan erat sebelum mencium keningnya. Mereka berdua merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dengan keringat yang keluar dari tubuh masing-masing, sesaat rasa kantuk mendera pasangan baru ini dan Kagome mulai memejamkan matanya lalu di ikuti oleh Sesshomaru. Mereka tertidur dengan nyaman dengan berpelukan satu sama lain.

~THE END~

* * *

*batuk* well inilah fict paling rumit yang pernah saya buat dan membutuhkan banyak energy untuk menulisnya *blush*. Untuk yang penasaran bagaimana wedding ceremony SesshKag dan Wedding Night nya saya buat jadi satu dalam fict ini, mohon maaf jika banyak yg kurang berkenan karna jujur bingung bagaimana menggambarkan wedding ceremony ala Western Lands dan next nya akan buat SesshKag wedding ala modern era hihii

Sabar yah fict bout SesshKag with young son masih on going *big smile*

Don't forget to review. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya *wide eyes*


End file.
